1. Technical Field--Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliders for magnetic disk storage drives, and more particularly, to a method and structure which provides a high precision accommodation of a slider with respect to a disk so that a narrow range of very low flying heights is attained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art techniques for improving the flying height tolerance have generally followed an approach independent of the relationship to actual flying height. It is well known to sweep a magnetic storage disk with a low flying slider to reduce the height and number of asperities. This approach is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,541 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,188. The use of sliders to burnish the magnetic disk is taught in U.S. Pat. No 4,845,816, European Patent 231,625 and Japanese Patent 1-211234. A "preconditioning" of a magnetic disk is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,832.